Independant Woman
by Silentlamb
Summary: Highschool is never pain free, and this group of girls know it all too well. So, they join together to fight the depression men caused. But when crushes arise once more, will deja vu occur? But, more importantly, will their hearts be able to take it?
1. Payback time

**_Hey you guys. I've had this bit in my computer for a while now. So I thought, huh, why not? So here it is. It may be a little silly in the beginning, so, just bear with me. It may not be the best of stories, but hey, I like the plot. So, without further adieu(totally spelled that wrong) I present to you,_  
**

**Independent woman:**

_Summary:_ There is a group of girls at Tamiko High. They were all played by boys and now believe that they can live life without them. To fight depression, they formed a group that shuns boys. But, should they fall in love again, will they be heartbroken again?

**Chapter one: Reliving memories again**

A 17 year old girl with coal black hair sat crying in the corner. Everyone who saw her looked away and moved on. She was dumped. And humiliatingly too. She had been going out with a boy, Kouga, for some time now. She thought he loved her. She had slept with him cause she thought it would make him happy.

The next day, she came up to him, all bright and smiling as usual. He acted like he didn't even know her. She thought he was joking and came back. He was with another girl, Ayame.

She talked to him, and put her arm around his shoulder, and he pushed her away. "GO AWAY!" He shouted so that people looked up in shock. "I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

Her heart exploded into different pieces when she hit the ground. Ashamed that people had to see that, she ran. She ran away and here she is now, weeping, no one caring, her heart's pieces hiding from her.

Kagome passed her days going around by herself. Men snickered at her because they knew about the issue she had. Kagome could not smile anymore. Nothing could cheer her up.

Weak and now shy, she went to her friend, Sango, who faced a similar situation.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said, not depressed at all, bright and chipper.

"Hi." Kagome said quietly.

"Oh..." Sango never saw Kagome so down. The last couple of weeks that Sango had seen her, Kagome had been so happy. Always talking about her boyfriend Kouga, how much he loved her, and she loved him. But Sango had seen this predicament before. She had faced it herself. Only Kagome didn't know how she managed to show her face in public again, and smiling again no less.

Sango led Kagome out to a walk. They walked down the ramp and to a park. Nobody was here at the moment.

"So. Tell me your issues." Sango said, more sincere then when she greeted her. Kagome looked down, tears threatening to break.

"Hey. I'm here. Was it that ass, Kouga?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded weakly. "I knew it. Broke up with you in the most humiliating thing possible, right?" Kagome nodded again.

Sango looked at her softly. She sat Kagome down on a bench. "Kagome, when was the last time you smiled?"

"Y-yesterday." Kagome said quietly.

"A true smile. One you didn't have to force." Sango asked more specifically.

Kagome opened her mouth, but nothing came out. When _was_ the last time she smiled truly? Duh, before that humiliating break-up the wanted to forget so badly.

Sango closed her eyes. She always hoped that Kagome didn't have to join this. But if she wasn't going to smile because she was attached to a boy, what other choice did she have?

"Kagome, have I ever told you the reason I managed to smile again when I was so depressed?" Sango asked.

"No..." Kagome said, looking up at Sango with watery eyes.

"There was a group of girls. I think you've seen them. They dislike boys?"

"Yeah."

"Yes well, it turns out, they are all broken-hearted. Deceived by men. They came together, to not be held back by the oppression of men that betrayed them so. Think of it as a helper in depression. I didn't want to tell you this, because, I honestly don't believe that all men are bad, just most of them." Sango smiled at her little joke.

Kagome smiled a little. Sango patted her on the back. "I don't want to make you to do something you don't want to."

Kagome looked back down on the ground. "No, I..." She took a deep breath. "No, I- I do. I do want to join. It's nothing like a clique, though. Theres no stupid things you have to do," She looked up at Sango again. "Right?"

"Nothing like that. Your safe." Sango said, slapping her on the back playfully.

"Ok then." Kagome said, turning her hand into a fist. "I do want to join."

_..:1 month later:..._

A group of girls walked down the hallways. A couple of students looked up. Some shook their heads in a knowing way. Some, whom were boys, looked scared just by looking at them.

One of them, named Rin, a young girl of 14, brokenhearted from the same thing Kagome had, was holding a radio on her shoulders. On it was a song singing:

_What you think about a girl like me?  
Buy my own car and spend my own money  
Only ring your celly when I'm feeling lonely  
When it's all over please get up and leave._

Behind her, were two other girls. One 15 and the other 17. Kagura and Kanna. Kanna was beat up and raped by a gang of boys and had no expression on her face. Despite the tons of help she had gotten they were afraid that she wouldn't have any expression ever again.

_Please don't call me baby  
Cause I'll call you  
Don't mean to hurt you feelings, got a lot to do  
Cause I'm am my number one priority  
No falling in love, no commitment from me_

Kagura was used too many times by men and grew cocky and disobedient, especially to men.

_All my independent women  
Throw them hands up at me  
And all my sexy women  
Throw them hands up at me_  
_All my money making women  
Throw them hands up at me  
All my baller women  
Throw them hands up at me  
_

In front of her, was Nazuna, a fifteen year old. Her arms folded and her eyes closed. She was harassed by a group of boys when she was already weak and upset when her parents died in a car crash. She had to live with it for 2 years until her male guardian betrayed her when she had come to trust him so much. She now despises men like the rest of them.

_  
If you feel it  
Throw them hands up  
Where them hands at?  
If you feel it?  
Where the ladies?  
Where my homegirls?  
Where my females?  
Where all my women? _

Sango was in front of all of them. She had no expression on her face.

_How you feel about a girl like this?  
Try to control me, boy you'll get dismissed  
Do what I want, live how I wanna live  
Buy my own diamonds, and pay my own bills_

_Please don't call me baby  
Cause I'll call you  
Don't mean to hurt you feelings, got a lot to do  
Cause I'm am my number one priority  
No falling in love, no commitment from me  
_

Kagome was in front of all of them. She now looked completely different. Instead of her chipper face before the break up, or her depressed face after the break up, she looked like a serial killer. There was no mercy in he face just like the rest of the girls. It looked scary now that she lifted and showed her face for the first time in a while.

_  
All my independent women  
Throw them hands up at me  
And all my sexy women  
Throw them hands up at me  
All my money making women  
Throw them hands up at me  
All my baller women  
Throw them hands up at me  
_

Kouga was with Ayame and some friends, laughing with his arm around Ayame's waist.

Kagome walked right up to them boldly and asked Kouga, "Do you remember me?"

"Uh, you were the wierdo who thought you were my girlfriend, right?" He said. His friends behind him laughed.

_  
If you feel it  
Throw them hands up  
Where them hands at?  
If you feel it?  
Where the ladies?  
Where my homegirls?  
Where my females?  
Where all my women?  
_

The other girls stood up. Nazuna and Kagura got in front of her and went up in his face. "She WAS your girlfriend you dumbass. But then, girlfriends are just objects to you right?" Kagura shouted.

"We have the willpower and the right to kick your ass right now." Nazuna yelled after her.

Kagome put her hands on their shoulders and they backed down. "This is my fight, I'll deal with it." Kagome said quietly. Kagura and Nazuna lowered their glare and returned to behind her. They were only there for moral support. If Kagome doesn't deal with it on her own, then she'll never feel better.

_  
How did you feel about this groove I wrote?  
Hope you got the message ladies take control  
Don't depend on no man to give you what you want  
Keep that in mind next time you hear this song  
_

"I deserve an apology Kouga." Kagome said. His friends laughed and Kouga grinned in a smugly.

"I don't believe I do." Kouga said. And then he whispered in her ear so no one could hear him. "It was your choice and I belive that if I ask, you'll do it again."

_  
If you're independent  
I congratulate you  
If you ain't in love  
I congratulate you  
Do them boys like they used to do you  
If you pimp him  
I congratulate you  
_

She pushed him away. "There's no way in hell." She growled.

"Oh boy, she's angry." Kouga mused. "Whatcha gonna do, flash me?"

"Oh he did not." Sango muttered to Rin. Every girl in that group looked like they would beat this guy up if only it was Kagome who had to deal with it on their own.

Kagome balled her fists. "If anything, your the man whore." Everyone oohed.

_  
All my independent women  
Throw them hands up at me  
And all my sexy women  
Throw them hands up at me  
All my money making women  
Throw them hands up at me  
All my baller women  
Throw them hands up at me  
_

Kouga blushed deep red and growled. Rin turned up the music.

_  
If you feel it  
Throw them hands up  
Where them hands at?  
If you feel it?  
Where the ladies?  
Where my homegirls?  
Where my females?  
Where all my women?_

_If I hurt your feelings boy  
I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you  
I thought you knew  
I got no time to fall in love with you  
_

Kouga then smirked again and was about to say something more to regain face but Kagome's anger ran over her and she punched him square in the face. He stumbled back a few steps then fell on his back.

Everyone who was watching went "Ohh..."

_  
All my independent women  
Throw them hands up at me  
And all my sexy women  
Throw them hands up at me  
All my money making women  
Throw them hands up at me  
All my baller women  
Throw them hands up at me  
_

"Oh yeah, thats showing the little jerk." Sango cheered and Kagome high-fived all the girls there. Kouga, holding his nose, ran off, trying desperately to hide his bruised dignity.

"If all guys are like that punk, I'm gonna be by myself for a looooong time." Kagome declared.

"Amen girl." Nazuna said and clapped her on the back playfully.

Kagome laughed and took the radio from Rin. Rin rubbed her shoulders. "That things heavier then it seems. Especially after a while."

"But don't expect guys to understand weakness and sensitivity." Kanna said. Everyone nodded and walked down the hallway.

Three pairs of eyes followed the girls until they turned the corner.

"Oh... we're not that bad." A young boy of about 18 in a purple hoodie with black sleeves and jeans said and leaned against the lockers. "That Sango seems like such a nice person. I wish she'd go out with me."

"But they hate men of all kinds. And that's the kind of behavior that makes them hate us." Said a 19 year old that wore a white hoodie that had red spot of cloth on the sleeves that was decorated with small red dots and khaki cargo pants. He stood with his eyes closed and his arms folded. "But they seem to have the strength of independence that I like."

"Your not doing much better moron. Stupid Kouga. How dare he make fun of that new girl. Straight punch to the face. That girl I like." A young man of about 17 that wore a red hoodie and torn jeans. As he talked about the attack Kagome did, he mimed her attack to the air and accidentally rammed some guy in the side of the head. The guy yelled in pain and punched the boy in the cheek and ran off.

"Violence seems to follow you everywhere, doesn't it little brother?" The eldest one mused.

"Shut up!" The youngest one yelled.

"But he is right." The boy with the purple sleeves put his two cents in, not trying to take sides.

"You too!" The boy with the red hoodie shot back.

"But it is true. Well, we better get to class." The one with the purple hoodie said to defend himself.

"Stupid jackasses..." The youngest one muttered, grabbing his books and following the one with a purple hoodie while the his older brother made his way to his own class.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**It's silly right? Ah, well I think I like the plot. It's my first fic with Sesshomaru in it. I'm really scared to do so in the first place because I'm afraid he'll be out of character. But, I'll never know if I don't try, right? **_

_**Well anyway, I'm sorry for those who like Kouga, I needed some guy for the jerk boyfriend, but... Naraku had another part, and Bankotsu was out of the question. And many other characters had many other reasons why not to be. And the song was Independant by Destiny's child. I might do something like that in other chapters but I'm not totally sure.  
**_

_**Thank you for reading, and please review. If your going to correct me on something, please be gentle. I already have a small ego. Oh yeah, if you guys are waiting for any of my other stories to be updated, I'm going to go to Australia for a while so I won't be able to. Read my profile for more information. Thank you and good day.  
**_

_**Alena Rio. **_


	2. First Impressions

_**Hey guys. I'm actually getting my writing marathon done. I was out for three weeks because of a college credit thing trip to Australia. So I made myself do a writing marathon to update most of my stories and finish any uncomplete not internet stories before the school season started again. So far I got three done, including this one. Man am I behind. **_

_**So, anyway, in this story, Inuyasha and Miroku and Seeshomaru start to make their point across, however small they may be. And when the second half begins, I am pretty sure I was half dead when I wrote it, but it was the best I could come up with. Parties are pretty much crazy right?**_

_**As a final touch, I do not own Inuyasha. I own the plot. If I owned Inuyasha, the world would be at an apocolyps.**_

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
**

**Chapter two:**

Kagome felt a whole lot better. She got rid of a new enemy and got some new friends. Life was going great. They banded together like real friends do. Before, Kagome would pretty much hang out with Sango or Kouga. But, ever since the boyfriend scenario, Sango wasn't there as often. She would still see her or talk to her on the phone, but Kagome spent a lot more time with Kouga and his friends. These people were much more like true friends. They were there for her when she needed it and now that she isn't in that much pain, they still stuck around.

It wasn't like Kagome had any of her old friends now anyway. She had hung out with the wrong crowd and now that Kouga had gotten a punch from her, all her so called friends that she had been with before no longer talked to her, or even acknowledged her in the hallways. Probably because Kouga prohibited it too. But Kagome was past that. She had new friends and her new friends had independence of their own.

The day went on and Kagome felt a whole lot better. She laughed and smiled just like before, and this time it really was sincere.

"What about you Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome was drawn from her thoughts. It was lunchtime, and they were sitting around a lunch table. Kagura sat on the table, Rin held her head down on her hands, being held up by the radio from this morning, and Sango just sat down, coming back from getting her food. Everyone else was sitting normally. Nazuna was trying to open a bag of chips and Kanna was calmly eating a turkey sandwich.

"Who is can get Nazuna to sleep over?" Sango repeated.

"You guys." Nazuna protested, finally breaking the bag with her teeth and causing a downpour of potato chips all over the table. "Oops. Sorry." She apologized sheepishly, but got to the point. "I feel really bad that you have to keep going through this every day." Having been orphaned and then having her guardian betray her, she had nowhere else to go because she absolutely refused to go back to her despicable supposedly father-character's home unless she really had to.

"You don't deserve to have to go to that bastard for shelter." Kagura responded. "The most we can do is help you with shelter. Do you want to go back?"

Nazuna's face darkened with pain, humility, and hate as she remembered. "No. No, I don't."

"Well, my parents say its okay to bring a couple people, just as long as we don't tear down the house or make a hell lot of noise." Rin said.

"Thanks Rin." Nazuna said in gratitude.

"No problem." Rin replied with a smile.

"It's been a while since we had a get together with just us." Kagura said, stretching upwards. "The last time was about a month ago when we first had Kagome." She clapped Kagome on the back. Kagome smiled.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

Two boys sat on the table near the girls, arguing among themselves.

"Listen Miroku, I'm telling you that they are more likely going to punch me in the face then talk to me."

"And I'm saying that you are being too over-confident that they are going to hate you so quickly." The one named Miroku rebutted.

"I'm not confident, I'm positive." The other boy shot back.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, look." Miroku sighed, shaking his head and put his hand over Inuyasha's shoulder and pointed to the girls, a lecture coming on. "These girls don't like men because they think men are weak and too full of themselves."

"You mean like you?" Inuyasha said dryly. "Don't touch me."

"Hold on, listen." Miroku said, taking his hand off his shoulder. "Just go over there, and say, 'Hello ladies," And, and say something charming. It would probably help to touch them a little. They like that."

"No they don't." Inuyasha scoffed. "Since when did you become the love doctor?"

"It's in my blood." Miroku said, his fist to his chest in a noble pose. "Now go over there and make them notice you."

"You make it sound so easy." Inuyasha said and looked to his best friend for sympathy just to notice he wasn't there anymore. He looked around. "Miroku?" And an arm grabbed him from behind and jerked him up and pushed him towards the table, causing him to fall face flat on the ground. "Oof."

"Just make a move." Miroku hissed.

Inuyasha picked himself off the ground and looked up. All the girls were looking at him with a what-the-heck look on their face. "Oh, heh heh. Hi." He said sheepishly. "Um..." He coughed in the awkward silence.

Kagura moved her expression to an arrogant look with her hands folded. Kanna resumed eating her sandwich like nothing happened. Everyone else still looked at him, their expressions softened a little, but they were still looking at him oddly.

"Yeah... well... uh..." At that point in time, Inuyasha froze. He forgot everything he was about to say, he forgot his back-up lines, he forgot his vocabulary altogether.

"Come on Inuyasha, say SOMETHING. ANYTHING." Miroku begged quietly to himself.

"Do... um.. would you- have you... uhh... Could I go to the bathroom?" Inuyasha said the last part quickly, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

Miroku smacked his forehead. "Anything... but that."

"Uhhh... sure..." Kagome said, staring at him with an even more creeped out look.

"Yeeeah... thanks." Inuyasha said and hurried in that direction and Miroku followed him.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

"I'm not really one to swear all that much, but what the freakin hell was that!" Miroku shouted at him. One guy who was going to the bathroom looked at Miroku oddly.

"Sorry, keep on doing... your thing." Miroku said to him and turned to Inuyasha. "Of anything you could say, of thousands of charming sayings, you could have asked the time, you could have asked if they liked going to the beach, but you asked if you could go to the bathroom. You ask the **teacher** that, actually, you don't even ask the teacher that, this is lunch, you could go whenever you want to."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku as he continued to rant on about how incredibly stupid that action was. When he was done, he shouted back at him "You make it sound so easy!"

"It IS easy. Watch." Miroku said and headed out of the bathroom.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"That... was... weird." Kanna commented.

"Your telling me." Sango replied.

"Hello ladies." Everyone turned around to look at Miroku. Inuyasha over at the sidelines sitting at the stairway watching Miroku with a so-gonna-get-smacked look on his face.

"Um, hi, would you like to ask to go to the bathroom too? Cause you can." Rin said.

"Why would I ask that?" Miroku asked, looking offended. "I was just wondering if anyone of you lovely young ladies would like to join me on a date Saturday night." He said, going right to the point. Kagura rolled up her sleeves and crossed her arms, waiting to see what else he would do.

"No thanks, we'll pass." Sango said with a small drop of coldness in there.

"Ah." Miroku had spotted Sango. Sango's eyes widened a little with surprise when Miroku knelt down in front of her and held her hands. "My dear. You are the loveliest of all beauties. I would be greatly honored if you would join me for a date."

Sango blushed a deep red. She opened her mouth but no noise came out. Miroku took his right hand and stroked her arm. Sango twitched and went to a deeper shade of red.

"So, what's your answer Sango?" Rin asked, half-teasingly. Sango turned her body around half way to shush her, she was already embarrassed and uncomfortable enough. But then Miroku did the most... well, like him. He stroked her exposed ass.

Sango squeaked and slapped him. Miroku face was forced to the side in the impact. Inuyasha jerked back and quietly oohed to himself. Kagura leaped over the table and landed in front of them, shielded Sango from Miroku and...

THWAK!

BAM!

THUD!

"OW!"

"Why Ladies?" Miroku yelled as he ran off. "I meant no harm!"

_Shut up  
Just shut up  
Shut up Shut up Shut up  
Shut it up, just shut up_

All the girls looked at Rin, who had fumbled with the CD's, put one in, and pushed play. They looked at each other and started laughing. "Rin, that's mean!" Nazuna laughed.

Rin just smiled innocently.

-------------------

Inuyasha sat there and laughed his ass off at a Miroku who supported a healthy throbbing black eye. "I suppose that's the proper way to talk to a woman eh? Ha ha ha ha ha..."

"Oh shut up." Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru passed by and looked at them with a look of slight content on his face.

"Let me guess, both of you tried to make a move and both failed miserably."

"You don't help at all." Miroku whined. Inuyasha scowled at them.

"I never said, nor did I want to help you." He said, and without another word turned his back on them and made his way towards the table where the girls sat.

"Excuse me, Kagura is it?"

"Yeah? What'dya want?"

"I just was curious to what the time was."

Kagura looked at her wrist watch for a couple seconds. "11:55."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." He said and without another word, walked away towards the hallway and passed by Miroku and Inuyasha who stared at him with their mouths open, like it was this fantastic feat that he had gotten away without getting punched or looked at like a total loser.

"Do not gawk, you simply try too hard." Sesshomaru said without looking at them and disappeared inside a classroom.

Kagura watched him warily as he walked away and turned into a hallway. "Well, that was WAY better then the other two guys that tried to hit on us." Kagome commented.

"Uh-huh..." Kagura said with a dazed look in her eye.

"Uh, Kagura? Kagura!" Rin snapped her fingers in front of her eyes and Kagura snapped back into reality. "Huh?"

"What? Do you like him or something?" Nazuna asked.

"What? No! I just got into that habit of staring into space for some reason." Kagura said, waving it away like it was a fly. The other girls weren't sure if that was the truth or just some weird excuse. But then again, Kagura hated men above all of them, so... what could they say?

----------------

Music was blasting loudly in the basement of Rin's house. They were all laughing really hard as they danced and spilled their Cokes, Sprites, Root Beer and Dr. Pepper on to the carpet Rin's parents were smart to put plastic over. Rin's parents had that room sound-proofed long ago, so there was no problem. Kanna had a rare, small smile on her face. She wasn't dancing with them, just nodding her head to the beat of the music and tapping her foot.

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

If I was a rich girl na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Sango, Kagome, and Kagura pushed some tables together and Kagome and Sango jumped up on it, walking up and down it, acting like models. Kagome walked to the front and twirled, flicked her hair and posed.

Think what that money could bring  
I'd buy everything  
Clean out Vivienne Westwood  
In my Galliano gown  
No, wouldn't just have one hood  
A Hollywood mansion if I could  
Please book me first-class to my fancy house in London town

The rest of them laughed and threw their hands up in the air and jumped up and down and wooted. They were acting crazy but who cares, it was a girl's party. There was no one to impress here.

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know

If I was rich girl (na, na...)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

I'd get me four Harajuku girls to (uh huh)  
Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue  
I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names (yeah)  
Love, Angel, Music, Baby  
Hurry up and come and save me

Sango came up next. She blew a kiss and twirled herself around, leaping off and landing on the ground, head first. She landed on her palms, break-danced some, then flipped and landed on her feet. The girls clapped. Sango had been to cheer leading for a couple of years, but stopped when the standards came too high for her plus the fact that the coach was a total jackass.

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know

Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls  
What, it's all love  
What, give it up  
What (shouldn't matter 4x), what  
Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls  
What, it's all love  
What, give it up  
What (shouldn't matter 4x)  
What happened to my life  
Turned upside down  
Chicks dat blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round  
(Original track and ting, mmm)  
You know you can't buy these things (no)  
See Stefani and her L.A.M.B., I rock the Fetish people  
You know who I am

Kagura threw her fist into the air, the rest of the girls mimicked her. Kagura took the hair tie that held her hair in a tight bun off and shook it loose. The other girls cheered.

Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked  
I hope you can all keep up  
We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top  
Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love

If I was rich girl (na, na...)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

They all partied for hours until they crashed down on the ground in exhaustion. When that happened, they just slept. Laying on top of one another. Kanna was off in the corner. Kagome was laying on her belly, her head turned to the side. Sango on top of her, using her back as a pillow. Kagura on top of a table, kinda like Sleeping Beauty 'ish. Rin was using Nazuna as a teddy bear and Nazuna was on her side. There was soda cans all over the floor and chips scattered everywhere. Rin turned over and there was the distinct crackle of cheese puffs crunching.

Kagura turned, and, painfully, fell off the table. "Ow!" She looked up from falling face-down onto the (I must say) filthy floor. She looked at the room and started to laugh.

Her laughing brought the others to wake up. They looked at themselves and laughed as well. Ah yes, the beauty of friendship.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Ok, I am really sleepy from writing so much, so I'll just make my point, my random segment, and my thank yous. The first one, the one that said Shut up ten times rapid fire, was Shut up by The Black eyed peas. The second one, was Rich girl by Gwen Stefani. **_

_**Seeshomaru had a five second part in this chapter, but their romance will come up eventually. Having both being remarkably stubborn, their relationship will happen last. But then again, Inuyasha and Kagome are also stubborn... oh well. **_

_**For my random segment, I was watching the fourth movie of Inuyasha the other day with some friends. We were watching a certain part, and a friend of mine, I ain't mentioning names, said it looked like Kikyo was going to give Inuyasha a blowjob. For a full fifteen seconds, the whole world stopped as we stared at her in disgust. **_

_**And lastly, I thank you for reading, I appreciate it. I would also appreicate reviews too. Please be nice, the water in my ego bucket is really shallow as it is. Thanks. I'm going to sleep.**_

_**Alena Rio.**_


	3. To the convienent store, HO!

_**Hey guys. My internet is officially back up. I don't have much to say, so just go ahead and read.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just this plot. Its ALL mine!**_**  
**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**Chapter 3:**

Saturday came next. The girls spent a good three hours cleaning up what they had done to the basement. Rin's parents refused to come down stairs for fear of a heart attack upon seeing the destruction on their basement. So Rin took responsibility and they got right to it. And it kinda sucked too since they were suffering from sugar hangovers. So they suffered through headaches while picking up crushed soda cans and potato chip bags. They yawned through extreme tiredness as they hosed down the floor. And finally, they groaned from stomachaches from too much unhealthy junk in their systems as they threw away stale chips and candy that was covered in mysterious and questionable gray hair and lint and was deemed officially uneatable.

By 3 o'clock in the afternoon, they had a much better looking basement then what they woke up to. Sure the floor was soggy and the tables were sticky, and there was hidden chips and crumbs in the corners, but, um... okay, I really have nothing to say for them. The point is that they had finished cleaning. Now they were free.

The phone rang upstairs. Rin ran up the stairs, while everyone else drooped into their arms or sat with their eyelids halfway closed. It was a side-effect, they'll get over it... eventually.

The ringing upstairs stopped and there was a couple seconds of silence. Rin came back down with the cordless phone. "Kagome. It's your Mom."

Kagome jumped off of the table and took the phone from Rin, and tried to stifle a large yawn but failed miserably as she greeted her mother.

"He--- ey mom..." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Hi sweetheart." Came her mom's cheerful voice. In the background, there was yelling about demons and evil. "How was the sleepover?"

"Good, I guess." Kagome shrugged.

"Yes well, Kagome, on your way home, can you go down to the corner store and get some milk? The doctor said that Dad needs a glass twice a day to keep healthy and Dad went and destroyed all that we had with glue."

Kagome snorted. "Glue?"

"He said it was demon repellent."

"But what does that have to do with the milk?"

She heard her mom sigh. "He said his doctor was evil because he was part rabbit demon (yes, there are demons peacefully living among the humans in this story) and the 'stuff he had to drink was all a part of his evil plan.' Either way, we have a bunch of curdled milk and dad is yelling about spells."

"Interesting. Okay, I'll get it."

"Thank you dear, I'll pay you back when you get home."

"Hm..." And they both hung up. Kagome threw her fist to the ceiling and stretched then rubbed her eyes.

"Kay, I'm off."

"Bye." The rest of them mumbled, half-awake.

--------------------

"Why do I have to do this shit?" Inuyasha cursed to himself as he shuffled over to the shed as his elder brother supervised with his arms crossed.

"I can hear you, you know." Sesshomaru reminded him.

"I know dammit! Stop telling me that your a full demon and I'm half. I kinda realized that. What I can't seem to find out is why I have to clean out the stupid shed when we rarely even use it in the first place!"

"Because, idiot." Sesshomaru explained, "Father is coming home for the first time in a while and I want this entire estate cleaned for his arrival."

Inuyasha approached the door and stood there. "So why couldn't you have one of the _servants_ do this?" He seethed.

"You need to learn responsibility." Sesshomaru said plainly. "Besides, I had most of them do the other parts of the house and especially clean your room."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha had grasped the door and upon hearing that, jerked open the shed door that yanked the door out of it's hinges with a horrendous crash. Inuyasha threw the impaled door to the ground. "THEIR GONNA MESS UP MY STUFF! WHY, DAMMIT?"

Sesshomaru was not phased at all by his anger. "I just told them to make it presentable. Their not going to throw out any of your dirty magazines, just picking up some clothes from the floor."

"I don't have any dirty magazines! Your thinking of Miroku!"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, nor did he really listen to that last comment. He casually looked at the door on the ground. "After you finish cleaning the shed, I want you to fix that door. Go to the convenient store and pick up some nails. Jaken needed the ones we have for maintenance."

"Why don't I get some from him then?"

"He needs them more then you."

"No, he doesn't." Inuyasha spat.

"Yes, but I want you to do it anyway."

Inuyasha glared ferociously at his brother's non-emotional face. He was enjoying this, he knew it. He turned to go into the shed but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"First, get the ammonia and other cleaning products."

Inuyasha glared at the ground. He didn't want his brother to enjoy this any more then he should, so for once in his life, he complied.

--------------

Sesshomaru inspected the bottle of bleach that Inuyasha had brought. "Inuyasha, this will cause the tools to rust. Get another bottle."

-----------

"Inuyasha, this rag is filthy. It is not appropriate. Get another one."

Inuyasha growled fiercely, snatched the cloth from his brothers hands and stomped back into the building.

--------------

Sesshomaru inspected all the cleaning supplies that Inuyasha brought out. Inuyasha stared at him angrily, his arms crossed, his foot tapping the ground impatiently, waiting for his brother to make him search the entire mansion they lived at for half an hour once more for cleaning supplies, when he knew damn well, that the one he had right there was just fine.

Sesshomaru folded his arms and began to walk away. "Good. These are descent enough. Now, to the shed, half-brother."

"Finally." Inuyasha roughly grabbed the pail he brought out for cleaning and marched into the shed, expecting a truly messed up shed if his elder brother was being so damn picky. What he saw really pissed him off.

"Dammit, you bastard, this shed is ALREADY FREAKIN CLEAN!"

Sesshomaru tried to hid a smirk but was failing. "Is it? Then sweep the dust out using that broom there and get to work on that door."

Sesshomaru calmly walked through the back door, barely concealing an evil smirk on his lips while his brother cursed at the top of his lungs that caused the eldest maid that they had on staff, clutch her heart, and cross herself.

---------------

Kagome walked down the street, singing quietly to herself the tune of 'Angels' by Within Temptation.

_Sparkling Angel, I believed_

_You are my savior in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear._

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear..._

They were high notes, but she nailed them just fine. In her hands, she carried two gallons of milk. They were heavy, and they affected her speed, but she was in no hurry.

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now._

_No mercy no more._

She forgot the words past that point, so she just hummed the tune. She passed an alleyway where a bunch of gansta' guys looked up and saw a raven haired girl whose hair was shoved into a messy bun with a small flowered tank-top and khaki cargo pants, walking slowly and humming to herself while carrying groceries. It would be a piece of cake. They couldn't pass up an opportunity like this.

The leader nodded his head in a direction and his lackeys followed.

"Hey sweetheart." He said. "What are you this fine morning."

Kagome closed her eyes but continued walking. "If your planning to rape me, its stupid to do it in broad daylight."

"Who says we were gonna rape ya?" He came towards her suggestively. "However, if that's what you want from us, we'd be glad to."

Kagome broke out into a run but was took no more then two before being cut off.

"Where you goin' baby? We were just about to have some fun." He grabbed the strap of her tank top and she jerked away, the milk sloshing.

"Get 'er." Kagome screamed as they started to fondle her but two seconds later, Inuyasha broke it up, oblivious to the whole situation. Everyone froze, Kagome staring at him, her shirt being ripped off and her limbs repressed. "'xcuse me ladies." He said, walking off, grumbling about his jackass of a brother.

"Dude! You wanna start somethin'?" They shouted at him. Inuyasha turned around viciously.

"I'm really pissed right now, so just back off before someone gets hurt." Inuyasha growled. He spotted Kagome in her condition, dots of tears in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes. "And let the girl go while your at it."

Kagome shook her head at him. 'Don't get involved. Their gonna kill you.' She spoke mentally at him.

"How about this, you walk away like the half-demon you are, and we'll mind our own business." The leader announced to him, and Inuyasha froze in his tracks.

He turned around slowly. "Nobody..." He bared his claws. "Calls me..." He lunged. "A HALF-DEMON!" He was sick of his brother calling him that. He most certainly wasn't gonna take it from these bozos.

They flinched and stepped back. Humans against demons, even a half-demon, its still going to hurt. They dropped Kagome who landed with an "oof" on the ground.

Inuyasha stopped right in front of them and they flinched. They looked at him oddly.

He pulled his leg back and WHAP!

He kicked one of them right in the family jewels. Using his foot, kicked another one in the gut, causing him to topple into the other guys like bowling pins.

They all scattered.

"Augh, dammit, that half-demon bastard ain't gonna keep that up right Naraku-- Boss?"

"Hell no, just keep running, we'll get back to him." The one named Naraku yelled, holding his crotch. "I was planning to use these later. Causing my boys to run like babies, he will pay!"

Inuyasha stood there and watched them run, a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. In his mind, he had just beat the shit outta Sesshomaru and that made him a very happy boy indeed. "Yeah, go on and RUN! And I learned that from my DAD too, it's called, 'Mercy.' Come back again, and I ain't gonna show any!"

Kagome huffed, totally in shock. She couldn't believe what incredible timing. A hand was held out to her. She looked up. It was Inuyasha, with that same smirk on his face. "Goin' up?"

"Thank you." She said breathlessly and he assisted in lifting herself up.

'Wow, she's really light.' He thought. "You okay?"

"Yeah... Your timing is amazing." Kagome breathed. She looked at his face. His boyish features with golden eyes, and messy bangs that partially covered them. And these two fuzzy dog-ears sticking out of his skull. They looked familiar "Your a half-demon."

Inuyasha flinched. "Oh, oh I'm sorry. It's just... your ears, their really cute." Kagome tried to make it better. Seriously, those ears were familiar, why couldn't she place them?

"Feh." All of a sudden, the song "Walking in Memphis" by Mark Cohn (I couldn't think of a better song. It was on the radio.) erupted from Inuyasha's belt. He unclipped his cell phone from his belt and looked at the caller ID.

Kagome smiled. She looked down and looked at the ground. Her eyes widened. The milk that sent her out in the first place was ruined. The first gallon was all spilled out and the carton crushed. The second one managed to escape major damage, but there was a hole on the side, and milk was bleeding out of it.

Kagome looked up again, and he was gone. She tilted her head. 'Kinda like batman.' She thought. 'Where did he go anyway?' She looked up the street. No one. Everyone had scattered because of earlier. "Maybe... he had to be somewhere?" She asked out loud.

--------------

"Dammit! Stupid Sesshomaru. If I don't make it to the convenient store 2 miles from the house in 5 minutes, he calls me just to make sure I haven't raped anyone! Grr..." Technically, Inuyasha did have to be somewhere, he just didn't want to. So now he was leaping from rooftop to rooftop, trying to beat his time. "He ruined a good moment too..."

Inuyasha stopped before a particularly difficult jump, and jumped a little ways, and pushed off the side of the building, landing roughly in front of The Panda store; Convenience.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**_

**_I know. Cheesy name, but I thought it was okay. Please review but please be gentle, I have a small ego._**

**_As always,_**

**_Alena Rio.  
_**


End file.
